Realization
by 9ine
Summary: Oneshot, Gakupo/Rin : Len is sick, so Rin has to sing a duet with... Gakupo? Awkwardness ensues, but maybe there's a reason for it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids.

Perhaps she didn't like him. Or maybe it was because she just didn't know him very well... and she was used to singing duets with Len. Singing with someone else made her nervous, and she was out of ease more so with this particular person.

She knew exactly how her voice sounded with Len's so it wasn't difficult to pitch her voice in just the right way to create the harmonies Master liked. But Len was sick today, bed-ridden with a fever and sore throat. Master had a deadline to keep, and the new song had to be recorded today.

In truth, she didn't want to postpone it either... Rin had not sung a song that made it into the top ten for quite some time now, and she had a strong premonition that this was the one that would be the charm.

'Why won't Master let me sing it with Kaito...'

Rin mused. Though not as often as with Len, she had practiced some notes with the older vocaloid before. She wasn't crazy about singing with Kaito either, but at least she was used to him.

But Master was adamant, and she had to do what he said. To make matters worse, the song was about two lovers, and Master had been talking about shooting some rather suggestive scenes to accompany the song once it was finished. Rin couldn't imagine how she could act out such a difficult part with someone who was so reserved.

'I just hope it won't be too awkward.'

For some reason, it always became awkward when Rin was left alone with him. Perhaps it was because he was so much older than she was. Or maybe because he was overly polite? - Conversation tended to be studded with heavy bouts of silence that left Rin feeling flustered.

'At least this time I won't be bombarded with complaints about incest... Oh, Len...'

With a heavy heart, Rin trudged over to the studio, where Gakupo would be waiting for her.

* * *

'Come again...?'

The studio was empty and as the clock ticked thirty minutes past their scheduled recording time, frantic messages from Master began to pile up in Rin's cellphone.

'Has Gakupo arrived yet'  
'We have to get started'  
'What's up with the samurai?'

Rin gave a wry smile. It was no wonder why Master was so worried; if anything, Gakupo was usually punctual to the extreme. Rin never saw him be so late for something as important as a new song recording. To make matters worse, the samurai didn't even own a cell phone. (He had some difficulties with modern equipment, never mind he himself was a machine designed to sing songs. Master explained it was because of his "samurai programming.")

Rin didn't mind too much. Most of the other vocaloids were usually tardy anyway, herself being no exception. The only reason she got here so early was because of those nervous jitters dancing around her head.

'Oh why did Len have to be sick today'

Then, just as she was about to punch a message to Master, the studio door banged open.

Startled, Rin looked up and her eyes met with a decidedly disheveled Gakupo, gasping for lack of air and beads of perspiration framing his usually impassive face. Instead of his billowing robes, he was dressed in a thick black sweater and gray slacks, although his hair was tied back in its usual ponytail with his signature spiky hair ornament. In his hand was a large paper bag, stuffed full of assorted juices and mandarin oranges.

Gakupo hobbled over where Rin was standing and started to speak rapidly in his old-fashioned, but rather endearing accent.

"Ri.. Rin-dono! I am extremely sorry for making you wait so long. I was practicing in my apartment, but somehow I got carried away and when I looked at the clock it was already past our appointed time. I would have dropped by Meiko-dono's house and have her give you a call, but I thought it would be best for me to head for the studio as soon as possible. I have brought some refreshments, just in case you... you were..."

He trailed off feebily.

Never before had Rin seen Gakupo in such a vulnerable position. Finally! Something she could deal with! Mischief bubbled in her, and Rin gave a wicked smile.

"Just in case I was angry? Ahhh Gak-kun, I'm not a child. Feeding me is not a good way to make peace. Did you honestly think that a few oranges would make up for being so late?"

Rin crossed her arms and scrunched her face into its most frightening glare.

Oh joy! For once it wasn't awkward- Seeing the normally reserved samurai so flustered was fun!

Gakupo visibly blanched, and started to stutter a very formal and lengthy apology; he was concentrating so hard on dictating an elaborate speech of his grievances that he didn't notice the playful sparkle in Rin's clear blue eyes.

"...And so I, Kamui Gakupo promise to never again... Rin? Rin-dono, what is the matter?"

Rin couldn't take it anymore - she burst out laughing. High trills of wild laughter completely filled the empty studio, carelessly bouncing off the walls and echoing back only to make Rin laugh even harder.

"Gak.. Gak-kun!"

Rin managed between giggles.

"Of course I'm not mad at you! You're filling in Len for me... doing me a favor... Kaito is always late for every recording, I was just picking fun because you seemed so serious... you need to lighten up more."

Gakupo blinked a few times, and then he caught up with the situation; Rin's laughter tickled his ears like bells and his eyes softened ever so slightly. It was nice to see the younger girl finally relax around him - and she did have the sweetest smile.

"Rin. I am just happy that you do not hate me for my mistake. That is all."

He said sincerely.

For some reason, a giggle that had been bubbling up disappeared midway Rin's throat and she looked into Gakupo's solemn eyes. Blue. 'Just like mine...' she thought, but they seemed more brilliant because of the rich purple that surrounded them.

She felt her cheeks become inexplicably warm, and there it was again - that awkwardness she came to dread whenever she was left alone with Gakupo. How odd! She had just been having fun with him, just a few minutes ago. Why did he always have to be so serious?

Rin just wasn't used to being around people who hung onto her every word. It made her feel self-conscious and childish. Why and how did he make her feel like this?

Rin squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. A lengthy pause-

"A-Anyhow, we should get started. I don't know about me, but Master has been going completely bonkers waiting for you."

She added hastily.

Gakupo nodded in agreement and rummaged the shelf to fish out the tape that held the demo.

"Very well. Why don't we first try playing the song without our voices to get the feel of the melody..."

And suddenly, Gakupo extended his hand, gently grasped Rin's wrist and pulled her easily off her seat. With graceful strides he started to walk over to the recording station, and Rin tripped along to keep up with his longer legs without having to hold Gakupo's hand _too _strongly...

The place where his fingers overlapped hers felt warm.

Perhaps in attempt to dispel some of the heavy silence, or was he trying to tell her something? Gakupo cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Rin's hand.

"I was late because I did not want to disappoint Rin-dono with my voice - I wanted to practice so that I wouldn't marr your beautiful voice with foolish mistakes."

That Gakupo. He had an odd way of paying straightforward compliments without the slightest hint of embarrassment. Perhaps it was some sort of fuddy-duddy samurai mannerism.

All the same, Rin felt just a tiny bit disgruntled as her cheeks burned again. Looking up, she found that Gakupo was glancing back at her, and something told her that perhaps the older man knew how to poke fun too, because this time, it was his blue eyes that seemed to be hiding mischief.

Her heart pounded in sudden realization and blood rushed to her face. Maybe she wasn't uncomfortable with Gakupo because she didn't know him very well. Maybe she was uncomfortable because she liked him. Time seemed to drag on as blue eyes met blue, and some strands of Gakupo's long hair blew over her face.

Gakupo opened the door to the recording station, and held it out for her.

"Ladies first."

A simple gesture, but the tone was so tender. Something told Rin that despite his reserved demeanor, Gakupo had some feelings for her too, carefully tucked away until she reached out for it first.

And maybe someday she would.


End file.
